Character Sheets
This is how your Character Sheet should appear. This format must be met for all who wish to participate in any kind of Roleplaying Story. For information on requesting a Character Sheet, take a look at this page's talk page . If your character is already on this wiki with an article describing them in our database, the characters Character Sheet will not replace it. Also, statistics on your characters page are rendered moot in the new Character Sheet, you start at level one like everyone else. Basic Character Info Combat Info The combat sheet is a table on your charater sheet that identifies your characters attacks and defenses as well as modifiers. These will be decided by the admins by default according to your characters physical powers and super powers, but you can request any or all of your combat abilities if you so desire. These The level of your combat skills can be changed by spending Level Point allotment on each skill. A single Level Point can be spent on any, but only one, combat skill. Level points can also be spent on adding a new combat skill to your combat sheet. This is created at level one and can be leveled up like other combat skills. This can come in very useful for characters with powers that have a wide variety of uses. It takes longer than leveling up the seven original skills, but it may help in the long run. Attacks Attacks are combat skills that let you deal damage to your opponent. Attack skills coincide with one of your characters Super Powers or Tools (Example: Fireball Attack, Machine Gun Attack). You are given three attack skills and you have the option to make each ranged, long range, mid range, or an area attack. A ranged attack only works if your opponent is in the "Close" field, but allows all defense skills to functioin. The''' long range''' can work in any field save the "Out of Range" field, but it renders defense skills useless. Mid range '''attacks can work in the "Close" or "Mid Range" fields and provide you with defense against ranged attacks but leaves you vulnerable to other mid range and long range attacks. Defense Defenses are combat skills that let you resist damage from incoming attacks.Defense skills can coincide with one of your Super Powers, Abilities or Tools (Example: Forcefield, Deflect, Armor) You are given three defense skills and you have the option to make each one personally through your Character Sheet Request if you so desire. You are given defense skills according to type: group or personal. Generally, your defense skills will be personal defense, group defense skills are given depending on the character's ability or by request. '''Group '''defenses, are defense skills that can act as an attack resistor for multiple characters (Helpful in team conflicts, which do occur in story roleplay). Group defenses can be anything from Earth Manipulation walls to Forcefield shields. '''Personal '''defenses are defense skills that only act as an attack resistor for your own character. These are the most prominent defense skills. They can range from Hardened Skin to Intangibility. A separate kind of personal defense, '''Dodging, is a special defense where the attacker's blow is avoided all together. However, Dodge attacks are removed from circumstance against especially fast powers (Example: Super speed, Laser vision, etc) if the user does not have a power involving speed or perception (as one would be able to foresee the attack and respond preemptively) . This move is usually found in characters with low resistance due to their power or in especially fast or perceptive (Psionic/Telepathic) characters. Modifiers Modifiers utilize your characters powers, abilities or tools to modify Circumstance (See Custom Super Role-Play). Giving excitement and diversity between battles against different foes. Modifiers are simple factors that have to do with your powers, abilities or tools, that add a factor toward the success of your attack or defense. Modifiers do not have a type and can be leveled the same as other combat skills. In-Combat Info In-combat Info is a simple table given to each character every round or every couple rounds - depending on the roleplay - that gives you essential information on the battle. The table includes you and your opponents health, as well as admin warnings about you and your opponents moves (Example: You're breaking the rules!, Your opponent is gaining power from a certain kind of attack ''you are using!) As shown in the example above, sometimes things that may not be apparent may be happening, like your opponent gaining power from the type of attack you are using. This is why In-Combat info sheets are a must have. In-Combat Info sheets look like this. In-Combat Info sheets are also present in team battles. In that case, the table is the same, but with lines concerning you and your opponents teammates. *Character Sheet Request Format (IMPORTANT!) All character sheet requests must be headed with Heading 2. Where "Character Sheet Request Format" appears above, your request should be headed with your characters desired name. An account of all the information detailed in the Basic Info table, and a list of requested Combat Sheet specifics must be expressed by the user in the character sheet request. NOTE: Starred pieces of information will be generated automatically by the Admin responding. You do not need to express said pieces of information. If your character is based off an existing character of your creation, leave a link to the article. Don't have an article for your character? You can make one here. '''Creator': use three ~'s to sign. Admin Sig: Administrators sign here to let you know they will create the sheet. This also helps us determine who still needs a character sheet request answered. NOTE: Sometimes, in the event of a Godmod, a character may not be permitted. All roleplaying player characters must have no more than three special abilities unless specially granted by an Admin.